Maintaining a high yield in semiconductor fabrication processes is increasingly important for decreasing the costs of fabrication. The continuous development of higher integration and miniaturization increase the complexity of controlling fabrication conditions to satisfy specification with high yield.
Techniques for measuring a device noise are useful to obtain performance metrics of a device. There are several types of noises exhibited by the device such as thermal noise, shot noise and flicker noise. Among them, flicker noise varies inversely with frequency and is the largest contributing factor to phase noise in a circuit.